Create my harem (brothers conflict x Ema)
by Mijiako
Summary: Each brother fell in love with me... Rate: mature


**August 30**

I woke up from the sound of my alarm ringing this morning, "hmmm" I glanced at the time. I got up slowly, stretched and brushed my teeth as usual. Just doing my normal morning routine...

I ate toast and eggs as my breakfast this morning and got to school by walking. It was pretty close, because it only takes around 10 minutes walk. I went out and went to school along the sidewalks leading to it.

I live alone in a apartment, my father Rintaru is a famous adventurer. But he doesn't come back home often. I don't really have a mother, so I'm usually doing things alone, such as cooking, cleaning, etc... The walk was short as usual, a lot of students come along this part of the road. I finally arrived at school at 7:40 and sat on a chair in the classroom, where my 1st class took place. Most of them are here except for a few, I usually come a bit earlier but not today.

I read as the time went by to 8:00 am, and the teacher greeted us. "Attention, we have a new student." The teacher says a few more words before telling the boy to come in. After a few seconds someone entered the room. The boy was tall, lean, and pale. He had a light-ish brown hair with golden bobby pins on his right side of his head, small chains on his neck and a pair attached to his pants.

He looks handsome... He wrote his name on the greenish chalk board with a chalk, it looked like a ok handwriting. "My name is Asakura Fuuto, please take care of me." His voice is high and deep, and some of the girls squealed. Yusuke, a classmate, looks unhappy at the new student and I didn't know why...

The teacher gave him the desk next to me on the right when there was like 3 more empty seats around the classroom ..He looked at me and I greeted him shyly "hi..." and then I looked back towards the teacher after the class begin just to get my gaze off of Asakura-kun. The time past quickly today for some reason.

After class, some of the girls walked up to Asakura-kun to talk to him, as if she knew him. "Omg, ASAKURA FUUTO? AS IN FUUTO THE POPSTAR?!"

She kept telling him how she loved him. I didn't quite understand what she was saying, probably I because I didn't pay much attention to them. A lot of other people got up and gathering around him making a crowd, I just thought he was a playboy. So I walked out of the classroom. Many others came to that classroom but I'm pretty sure they had to go to there next class afterwards.

The classes went slow in the morning after that, Asakura was in most of my classes though. Lunch is at about 12:30 pm and everyone was about to go to lunch. The bell ringed at 12:25, they were rushing to lunch because it's most of people's favorite period. I walked down the hallway.

"Ema" Someone called out to me, it sounded like Itou. Itou called out to me, he had a darker brown hair more like a ash brown but some light too. He was one of my best friend that I known since little. He's kind, and very caring. "What ?" I questioned him, Itou had a girlfriend name Satoya Aiko. "So what are you gonna get ?"

"Hmm, I don't know.." I looked at today's menu, but didn't see anything that brought into my mind. "I think maybe I should just get a hot bun filled with pork." I nodded, then I went to a table, " how's your dad going around ? " Itou asked me. "He hasn't been going around in Japan recently, so he's in America." My mouth was full while talking to him, "he's just busy I guess" I said. "Why?"

"Nothing,"

...

"ITOU!" A voice came by, vanilla scent.. I know that scent, Aiko... She's a bit of an ass, she has a light-ish color of mix brown. "what are doing here" she suddenly said with a groan with displeasure of seeing me. "I was about to leave". I walked away, the next class was about to begin anyways, on my way there was a fuss about Asakura-kun.

Everyone was hyped again, I again didn't know what's the thing, but I just felt I seen Fuuto somewhere. *sigh

Time went slower or faster, Asakura talked to some of them and a lot of the girls squeal over him. Someone tapped on my shoulder giving me a shiver, "omg, ema have you seen Asakura yet ?!". My friend Nakchi Chiyo screamed, she's the closest friend I guess. She has blond hair and blue eyes, she has a eye for boys... she's quite popular too. A lot of people described her as friendly person and which I do approve of because I think it's true.

"Wait! Don't tell me you don't know who Asakura Fuuto is ?!" I answered I don't know and shook my head. "Omg! Search him up" I sighed and I took out my phone and typed Asakura Fuuto, the Internet described him very well and it scares me. "Oh I seen him before." I just remembered he was on tv last night singing his new hit.

"Oh,"

...eh I think he's just a celebrity... I didn't think of anything, but school had ended quickly after lunch. Nothing really happens afterwards, so after school I went to buy some things, and walked home afterwards. I guess it was surprising to have a idol in our school, I wondered if there was some reason, but I didn't think of it too much. I think papa said that he was coming home next month or 2, (I can't wait).

 **6:30pm**

I was finally home or where I live 'apartment' "Chiiii? How did school go ?" "It went ok I guess," I yawn.

"We had a new student today,"

(Even though time went fast today I'm still tired maybe I should just go to sleep early today.)

I went to restroom after giving something to eat for Juri and played a bit of games then head to sleep.


End file.
